


Второй шанс

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Второй шанс

Молодость Леи пахнет дымом, ветром и далёкими странствиями. Как когда-то – её матери.  
Молодость Леи промчится и сгорит, как комета, в войне и любви, в бесконечных поисках и скитаниях. Как когда-то – её матери.  
У Леи огонь в глазах, упрямство в душе и скоро – уже – полмира в руках; и Мон Мотма старается не думать, что это второй шанс. Хотя бы не думать это слишком заметно.  
У Леи слишком знакомые манеры и интонации, которых ей не у кого было перенять, жесты, которых ей негде было подсмотреть. Это было бы страшно, если бы не было красиво. Если бы не было так правильно.  
Лея ищет не совета, не поддержки, не защиты. Просто – общества. Советов она не слушает, а защиты, кажется, боится – и это тоже слишком знакомо.  
Лея ведёт рукой по карте, неторопливо размышляет вслух – скорее для себя, чем для присутствующих. Она на своём месте и знает это. Мотма старается не думать ни о чём – ни о вторых шансах, ни об улетающей молодости; просто подходит, заглядывает в экран через плечо Леи, и даже сама не может сказать, что обнимает, а никто тем более не заметит и не поймёт.  
Лея чуть заметно расслабляется – тоже никто не поймёт, – и совершенно незнакомым жестом поправляет причёску.  
Мон Мотма думает, что никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя моложе.


End file.
